


Song Of A Nightingale

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalish elves weren't supposed to go to a College, and they definitely weren't supposed to get a free-ride scholarship to Tarasyl'an Te'las University. However, being friends with Josephine Montilyet meant that nearly everything could be accomplished. Varrine “Vyrina” Lavellan had voiced her desire to become an official ambassador for her clan to Josephine, and a year later she found herself halfway through her first year at the most prestigious University in Orlais</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

Dalish elves weren't supposed to go to a College, and they definitely weren't supposed to get a free-ride scholarship to Tarasyl'an Te'las University. However, being friends with Josephine Montilyet meant that nearly everything could be accomplished. Varrine “Vyrina” Lavellan had voiced her desire to become an official ambassador for her clan to Josephine, and a year later she found herself halfway through her first year at the most prestigious University in Orlais. 

There were, of course, specific conditions, one of which being that Varrine spend time working at The Nightingale Café and Bar. Two other friends of Josephine owned the place, who had recently graduated. There was Sister Lelianna, who volunteered at the nearby Chantry, and had founded the place. The other was Cassandra, who was continuing her education in becoming one of the elite Seekers of Truth. Josephine herself was continuing to manage her family’s estate and business as she finished her final year at Tarasyl'an Te'las. 

Varrine had two classes on Wednesdays and Thursdays, Elven History and Politics, and one class on Fridays, Orlais and the Game. They were all in the middle of the day, scheduled aptly for her job at The Nightingale. She woke up at 8 to relieve Lelianna of her duties downstairs, all dressed up in a lovely blood red uniform with poofy sleeves, a button down collar, and a black apron to match. 

“Dareth shiral, Lelianna.” Varrine called as the Sister left, the elven still coming out without her pausing to think about it. Conversations in Clan Lavellan consisted of switching between Common and Elven, and she had yet to shake that habit. Luckily, her coworkers had picked up some of the more common phrases, eliminating part of the problem.

Up until 8:20am on the dot, the customers she served were just that, customers. However, at 8:20 was when _he_ walked in.

He always seemed kind of nervous to Varrine, the way he stands so stiffly. But then he opens his mouth…

“I'll have a tall, decaf, single, whole, 140°, Marble Mocha Macchiato with whip.”

…and out comes the most elitist bullshit she's ever heard, along with a voice that should be commanding armies, not ordering coffee. 

“Of course, sir. May I have a name for that?”

“S.”

Then, there's that face, making her feel like she's failed some sort of bizzare test. Is she supposed to have his tall, decaf, single, whole, 140°, Marble Mocha Macchiato with whip memorized? Along with his one letter name? 

“Anything else today, Mr. S?”

“No, that'll be all.”

Because she does. But Varrine is not going to let S have the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“No cake pop today?”

_Fenedhis._

_Now he knows I remember him._

“Actually, yes. Thank you.”

_Oh no… his smile is kind of cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally got the first chapter of my Nightingale AU finished!!
> 
> The coffee scene is taken from this comic: http://kekecocoa.tumblr.com/post/131696348687/modern-coffeeshop-au-anyone-i-had-a-vague-idea
> 
> Definitely go follow that person on tumblr!


	2. Classes

The first class on Wednesdays and Thursdays was Elven History. It was Josephine’s idea for Varrine to take the class, as it would help her to learn the expectations people would have of her. 

“If it's a good expectation, live up to it. If it’s a bad one, prove them wrong, show them your best!”

That was the only thing preventing Varrine from dropping out of the class. It was taught by some stuck-up lady, Professor Morrigan, the daughter of the infamous Witch of the Wilds, Asha'bellanar. There was one other Dalish elf in the class, a girl named Sulenera, and neither Varrine nor Sulenera could get in a word in when their Professor messed up. The two were the sole students in the class whom were treated like absolute children. 

Today was no better than any other.

“Now, ‘tis the end of the first semester. Your midterm is hastily arriving, so our next few classes will be review. Today, will shall be working on the Elven Pantheon. Who can tell me who the twin brother of Falon’Din is? And I’m not looking for just a name.”

Varrine’s hand was in the air immediately. How could she not know the answer to this question? She wore the vallaslin of Dirthamen, knew everything about him.

“Yes, Vyrina?”

“Falon’Din’s twin brother is Dirthamen, the god of secrets and knowledge. He is also the master of the ravens Fear and Deceit. His vallaslin is one of the three commonly chosen by Firsts in Dalish clans.”

“I did not ask about idle Dalish traditions, Vyrina.”

Varrine sighed, sharing a scowl with Sulenera. It wasn't a day in Elven History unless Professor Morrigan made a snobbish comment about the Dalish at the expense of either Sulenera or Varrine. 

 

Politics, her next class, wasn't much better. Despite the company of Dorian Pavus, it was a class one could only suffer through. It was all about proper poise and presentation, learning each and every bit of knowledge of every single court. Words and phrases to use and not use, how to dress for certain nobles, and much more knowledge Varrine found certainly useless.

The two good things about the class were this. One, Madame de Fer treated Varrine like everyone else. Two, it was where Varrine had met the sole person from Tevinter she could stand. Having utterly disappointed his family due to various reasons, Dorian Pavus traveled to Orlais to disappoint them even more, taking up an education at an institution founded on elven grounds, and named with elven words.

Politics that day was merely acting out the traditions of each court with partners, which allowed Varrine to explain her encounter with S that morning. 

“Did I ever tell you about Mr. S?” Varrine curtsied, dropping as low to the floor as possible. Dorian bowed in return, hands folded behind his back.

“I do seem to recall the name. Bald head, sharp cheekbones, and what was it you said about the eyes? Oh yes, _eyes that seem to contain the entire universe, secrets hidden behind a curtain of speckled grey_.” The magister chuckled, while Varrine scowled, holding out her hand to be kissed.

“I've never- that is irrelevant.” Her cheeks flushed red, as well as her ears, the flustered girl biting down on her tongue. Realizing her news, about the smile and him knowing she remembered him, would not help her case, Varrine didn't speak. Dorian took her hand and they both bowed, him smirking knowingly.

“Is it a date, perhaps? Or did you just exchange some flirting words?” He whispered snarkily. Varrine stuck out her tongue. Fortunately, he took the hint, and they finished the traditions in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're enjoying the slowly developing sorry. My apologies for the short chapters- I don't have the patience to sit and write long chapters and want to get updates out ASAP. Basically, the routine will probably be if I post one update, a couple hours later there will be another one.


	3. Bartending

“ _Lips pressed to lips, but they're the wrong lips, the Maker keeps you safe as bottles come flying, crashing-_ ”

“Hey, Cole. You mind not talking like that to customers?” Varrine called from her place behind the bar, overhearing him voicing the thoughts of one of the customers. Unfortunately, he had already scared off that poor girl.

“I didn't mean to. She was hurting too loud.”

“I know, Cole. Take the cocktails to table seven?” 

“You forgot the cherries. Numin likes the cherries.”

After adding the cherries, Varrine returned to taking orders and making drinks. Lelianna alternated between making food in the state-of-the-art kitchen and being a waitress, while Josie was the hostess and occasional waitress. Cass just worked in the kitchen, making little platters of food to be served amongst the college students and occasional professor. 

“Lelianna, do you know when the Chargers are going to get here? We were promised a gig, and-” Josie’s worried voice was cut off as the tavern door flung open.

“Krem! Order us some drinks for after we play!” In came the Iron Bull and his band, the rag-tag Chargers. Bull was a Qunari, and was apparently stationed at the University as a ben-hassrath, sending reports back to his people on the way the University taught, the people there, et cetera. He was also dating Numin Ghilain, another Dalish at Tarasyl'an Te'las. 

It wasn't long before the Chargers were playing, broadcasting their loud and rambunctious ballads of wars and battles, as well as a love for red-heads. Varrine was assured that she was one of the red-headed exceptions to the songs.

Dorian showed up later that night, sitting at the bar as Maryden, another one of the people who commonly played at the Nightingale, wove a tale with her sweet voice and music.

“You have to speak to me about Mr. S at some point, my dear.” He sounded kinder now, less teasing.

“Honestly, nothing happened, Dorian. He just… Knows I remember him.” The words came out sheepishly, and were met with disbelieving laughter.

“Vyrina, by the way you were acting, I had thought you planned for a date, or kissed or-”

“I know, I know, my life is terribly dull.”

“Not that it has me in it, now. Hm… Vyrina, you know what I'm going to do?” The mage looked positively delighted at his new idea.

“No, Dorian, and frankly, I'm scared.”

“I'm going to get you a date with this mysterious Mr. S.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!
> 
> Oh, and to explain why everyone calls her Vyrina but is reffered to in the third person as Varrine; Josie unintentionally changed her name due to mispronouncing it to the people at the University. Now everyone knows her as Vyrina, and she is too lazy to correct them.
> 
> Numin Ghilain is actually Numin Lavellan, property of this here blog: http://numin-lavellan.tumblr.com


End file.
